Happy Birthday Fuuka
by RocketAce
Summary: A one-shot story, where Minato Arisato decides to take Fuuka Yamagishi out on her birthday on December 22nd, to help cheer her up, with her going through some tough times as of late. What will end up happening as these two close friends, celebrate her birthday? Perhaps something deeper will blossom between the two? A cute romance story to celebrate a certain navigator's birthday.


**Just a cute one-shot story, involving Minato and Fuuka. Both of them celebrating her birthday (which is actually today in real life as well, at the time of this posting). I hope you all enjoy reading this story, and I am open to any and all thoughts and criticisms regarding it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The month of December was now here, the temperatures dropped more and more, snow was lightly falling upon the area of Tatsumi Port Island. Classes were finished for the day, although some students and employees remained at the facilities in Gekkoukan High. We now switch scenes to Classroom 2-F, where we see three classmates talking together, they stood nearby the windows, two of them wanted to discuss something with the third student.

"So what is it guys?" asked a blue haired teen. His name was Minato Arisato. He had joined Gekkoukan High earlier this year and has quickly, proven to be quite the social butterfly, as he had met and interacted with a wide range of people. He wore Gekkoukan's black school uniform, and was usually seen listening to music on his MP3 player. Right now, he was talking to two of his classmates about something, as the two asked him to stay behind.

"Well Junpei and I were curious about something," said a brunette girl with a friendly smirk. She was Yukari Takeba, and was a fairly popular and pretty teenager. She has a strong willed personality, and was the type of person not afraid to say her feelings on something. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and was generally considered fairly attractive by other students at Gekkoukan. She was also part of her school's archery club. Yukari wore a pink cardigan, a loose red ribbon around her neck, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines and brown shoes, and a choker that was heart shaped.

"Oh? What would that be?" Minato asked back. Yukari giggled, while the third person with them had a big grin on his face.

"Well we were wondering if you had any big plans on December 22nd Minato?" Junpei said teasingly. Junpei Iori was a laid back guy, who was known for being the type of person that always looked for a way to have fun or relax. He was sometimes prone to getting into many unfortunate situations. He had gray eyes and a goatee. He wore a dark blue baseball cap over his black hair which was styled in a buzz, a silver necklace, and a dark blue collared shirt underneath his uniform. Minato rolled his eyes and sighed before responding to them.

"Come on guys. Knock it off," Minato said a bit seriously, while Junpei flashed a mischievous grin and while Yukari just smiled from hearing that. "Yes. I do have something planned that day with her, thank you guys very much," Minato answered.

"Good. I'm glad you two can celebrate, anything to keep our minds off… you know what, which is good for us all," Junpei said. Yukari just sighed with a nod agreeing with what she heard. These three, along with certain others they knew, had been dealing with a rough time, as they had recently learned of some rather… depressing and life changing choices they would have to make by the end of the month.

"Well we were just curious. Good luck, and treat her well Minato. She's been kind of a wreck lately since... well you know…" Yukari said, as she then paused a bit before speaking again. "I should get going, I have Archery club, see you guys later," she waved bye to the two who nodded in response, as she then exited their classroom. Junpei turned to Minato with a sigh, as he placed his right hand on his head.

"I would head back to the dorm, but I got to go to the Police Station at Paulownia Mall to check something for Akihiko sempai. He asked me to check to see if Kurosawa-san got any new weapons for all of us." Junpei said, mentioning an upperclassman and police officer they both knew so very well. "See you later dude,"

Junpei then waved farewell, as he walked out of the classroom himself with Minato nodded towards his friend. Minato then went to his seat to pick up his belongings and soon left the classroom. After closing the door and taking a few steps, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Minato-kun!" said a very friendly voice. Minato's face formed a smile as he turned to face towards the direction of the voice, and was greeted by the sight of a girl named Fuuka Yamagishi, standing in front of Classroom 2-E. She was a short teal blue haired girl wearing her black Gekkoukan uniform and a teal turtleneck underneath it. She was also fairly short, as she was smaller than Minato, Junpei, Yukari, and most people in the school in general. She was a shy, gentle, and very kind person that had dealt with some bullying issues earlier this year. After a certain incident occurred, she had met with Minato, Yukari, Junpei, and the others they knew. Since then, she has supported them, and slowly became a more confident person. Fuuka and Minato had a very close relationship, to put it simply. Minato turned to greet her as they walked beside each other.

"Hey Fuuka. How was your day today?" Minato asked with a gentle smile. Fuuka blushed as she heard Minato say what she would normally say to him, back at their dorm.

"I'm fine Minato-kun. How are you doing?" Fuuka replied. Minato told her that his day went generally alright. "I see. I was just heading back to the dorm. What about you?"

"Same. I was going to head back to the dorm as well... though if you want, we can head to the school rooftop to hang out for a bit, like we've done in the past?" Minato suggested. Fuuka nodded and smiled back as they both slowly made their way to the school rooftop. When they arrived, they sat at the white benches, as they both overlooked the surrounding area. Silence befell the two, with cool wind blowing around them as Minato decided to finally break the silence.

"Anything you're looking forward to Fuuka?" Minato asked gently. Fuuka went into a thinking position and she then shook her head for a no.

"Not really. I've just been… so preoccupied thinking about… what Ryoji told us," Fuuka said sadly, as she mentioned the person that told them some very depressing information recently. Minato frowned, concerned for her, and was a little surprised she forgot what was coming up.

"I see. I was wondering if you remembered what next Tuesday was?" Minato asked concerned.

"Next Tuesday? That's December 22nd… oh my!" Fuuka said a little surprised, as she recalled the significance of that date. "That day is… my birthday! Sorry Minato-kun. My mind was just so preoccupied by what Ryoji told us all. I forgot all about it,"

"It's alright. Though my point is, we should definitely celebrate after class that day Fuuka," Minato suggested with a smile. Fuuka however shook her head for a no, which somewhat surprised Minato.

"Why not Fuuka?" Minato asked, with concerned eyes.

"Sorry Minato-kun. I just feel…it's not appropriate with everything that's been happening lately, that and-" before Fuuka could continue speaking, Minato gently held her hands together. She stopped speaking, and started blushing as he smiled at her.

"Fuuka… it's alright. We all need to relax more, let's celebrate your birthday. I want to," Minato said quietly. Fuuka's face slowly formed a smiled as she found herself nodding to his suggestion. They decided not to stay for too long on Gekkoukan High's rooftop, when they noticed it was getting dark and colder. They both headed back to their dorm, making small talk along the way, before they each returned to their respective rooms.

* * *

Time passed while the two, along with their fellow dorm mates, resumed their daily tasks and school activities. It was now December 22nd, as class ended once again, all of the students promptly left their classrooms, along with the teacher known as Ms. Toriumi who ran the class. Three students stayed behind with Minato, as they wished to discuss some things with him. Besides Junpei and Yukari who stayed behind to talk with Minato again, one other companion was with them. A blonde haired girl named Aigis, who wore a black Gekkoukan uniform, yet there was a lot more to her than meets the eye. This time, Minato was discussing with them, their birthday plans for Fuuka, for later, as it was one they all helped Minato to prepare with during the weekend.

"I wish you and Fuuka-san a good time today," Aigis stated in a somewhat robotic, concerned, and kind tone. "The weather conditions are supposed to be very favorable tonight, so everything should go accordingly

"Have a good time man! You and her better have fun, you hear me?" Junpei said playfully, as he had a big grin on his face.

"I trust you Minato. You're a real gentleman. We already let Mitsuru sempai, and the others back at the dorm, know that you two might be out till late tonight, so don't worry about it. Have a great time," Yukari said in a friendly tone with a smile. Minato looked at his three companions as they all smiled at him. He smiled back, thankful for their support.

"Thanks, I appreciate hearing that from you all," Minato answered, with his three friends nodded back. They soon left the classroom, as he once again found himself alone. He picked up his belongings and decided to head out. He saw Fuuka waiting out of Classroom 2-E, which was her homeroom. The two walked up to each other smiling, as they prepared to celebrate the day.

"So what did you have in mind Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked gently. "I don't mind if we go anywhere you want to go tonight,"

"It's your birthday. I feel you should have the choice of what we should be doing tonight," Minato said.

"Are you sure?" Fuuka replied. Minato nodded to show he really wanted Fuuka to take the lead on this. "Alright. Well I was kind of in the mood for hot chocolate. Would you like to go to Chagall Cafe at Paulownia Mall?"

"I would love to Fuuka," Minato replied with a smile. They were soon off. They eventually arrived at their destination, as they were now sitting inside a café that had various people inside, all sampling some sort of hot beverage, some costumers were also consuming a bakery dish as well with their hot drinks. The table they sat by, had a blue and white colored tablecloth on it, as they both each held a teacup filled with hot chocolate.

"You didn't have to do this, thank you so much Minato-kun. I really appreciate this." Fuuka said with a gentle smile as she held her teacup with both hands, as she took a small sip of hot chocolate.

"It's fine Fuuka. You should relax more. You're always so concerned about everyone else. It makes me really concerned for you," Minato said.

"I just want to make everyone else happy. I love to help people," Fuuka replied. "That's why I didn't want to celebrate my birthday today. I thought it would be selfish, considering everything that's happened lately."

"Fuuka…" Minato said sadly, with a concerned expression. "Please don't think like that. This is your birthday. You should be happy. Let me treat you, alright?"

Fuuka nodded and was about to reply back, but Minato called over a waiter before she could say anything. He asked for some gingerbread cookies and a teapot filled with hot chocolate in case they needed it. The waiter soon came back and gave them the ordered items they requested.

"I know you have a sweet tooth. Appropriate considering you're such a sweet person," Minato said, causing Fuuka to blush and the two quietly and slowly ate the sweet cookies and drank the hot chocolate they had. It was warm, nice, and just pleasant in general. Soon, the two finished their treats, and despite Fuuka protesting, Minato paid for her as well. They exited the café and looked around Paulownia Mall.

"All the Christmas decorations are really pretty." Fuuka said with amazement as they both walked up to a bench in the area and sat together on it. "Those trees are made entirely from lights,"

"It's really nice, considering the holiday season and all," Minato remarked. "That reminds me, did you ask Santa for any gifts for Christmas Fuuka?" he teased gently. Fuuka giggled softly in response, as despite being a person who could be very analytical, she had a very innocent side to her as well, when it came to stuff like this.

"Well…I did ask Santa for one gift this year. I don't know if he can deliver it or not but…if he did, it would make me the happiest girl alive, though I would understand if he can't deliver it. The kind of gift I want is something Cupid be better at and…" Fuuka said before she caught herself, blushing before she finished her sentence. Minato just smiled from what he heard. Fuuka felt a bit embarrassed and quickly decided to ask Minato a question to get the focus off her. "Ummm… what did you ask Santa? For a gift, I mean,"

"I didn't ask him for a gift. I already got what I wanted for this Christmas," Minato replied quietly. This made Fuuka curious, as she wondered what he meant. "Anyway, I hope you're enjoying your birthday so far Fuuka."

"I am, thank you so much." Fuuka said happily back. Minato smiled from what he heard. Some time had passed, as the two enjoyed the holiday atmosphere that enveloped the area.

"I guess we should head back to the dorm. The others might be wondering where the two of us might be," Fuuka said.

"Sure Fuuka, but before we head back to the dorm, do you mind if we stop by one place?" Minato answered back.

"Of course not Minato. I don't mind at all," Fuuka replied back gently. The two got up from the bench and made their way to the place Minato wanted to stop by. Sometime has passed, the starry night sky was now above the city. They were now at the Naganaki Shrine, where a small playground was nearby. No one else was around, as the cold temperature and dark sky intimidated anyone who would normally be around this area at this time.

"Ah. Do you want to make a prayer, Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked with curiosity. Minato nodded, but that wasn't the only reason he was here. The two walked up to the shrine and kneeled. Silence filled the air once more, as they both prayed for those they cared about, for their good health, fortune, and most importantly, their happiness.

"That felt very nice Minato-kun," Fuuka said, as she took a deep breath and smiled.

"No problem. It was something I wanted to get out of the way, before we headed back. Also… I have something I want to tell you," Minato said, as Fuuka looked curiously at him. Minato motioned for them to sit at the top of the metal slide nearby. She nodded, and soon they were both sitting near the top of the slide with their legs stretched out to the bottom. "We've been hanging out for a long time, haven't we Fuuka?"

"Yes we have," Fuuka answered, as she recalled when they first met. How they started to socialize more and more, and their relationship and bond had significantly increased in terms of time spent with each other. "I really appreciate all the time we have spent with each other, Minato-kun,"

"Then I want you to do me a favor Fuuka," Minato asked. Fuuka nodded to show she acknowledged his words. "I want you… to close your eyes, and hold your hands out. Can you do that for me?"

Fuuka nodded once more, seeing no reason to disagree. Out of everyone she had ever known in her entire life so far, Minato was someone she trusted fully, for many reasons. She closed her eyes, and held her hands out, wondering why Minato was asking her to do this. She then felt something upon her hands, something square and box like, and not too big.

"You can open your eyes now. Happy Birthday Fuuka," Minato said gently. Fuuka opened her eyes, and then she gasped as she saw what appeared to be a small present, covered in blue wrapping with a cyan ribbon.

"Minato-kun… you didn't have to… thank you so much!" Fuuka said in a state of shock and happiness, as she smiled warmly back.

"Please open it now Fuuka. I really want to see your reaction, if you don't mind," Minato asked. Fuuka nodded, she slowly put her hands over it and unraveled the present. When she finally opened it, she was amazed and surprised by what she saw. It was a diamond necklace, that had a heart shaped sapphire on it. It sparkled and radiated with serene beauty. Fuuka was at a loss of words.

"I had a lot of money saved up and I wanted to get something for you on your birthday," Minato explained. "I hope you like it,"

"Minato-kun… thank you again. This is really kind of you," Fuuka said back. Minato took the necklace from her, and carefully placed it around her neck, and she now wore it. "I'll make sure to repay you back when it's your birthday,"

"Fuuka… let me tell you something very important," Minato said, as Fuuka slowly nodded. "That isn't necessary. Want to know why?"

"Why isn't that necessary?" Fuuka asked curiously, Minato smiled as he finally had the full courage to do what he was about to do, he turned his head towards her, they were extremely close. Fuuka felt her heart pounding, she wondered if he was about to do something, that she was desiring so much from him. Their eyes stared at each other, they felt the others breath, and it was as if the world went silent. Then a slow, warm and gentle kiss was given from Minato to Fuuka. They both felt as if this was heaven, as it felt like everything else stopped in time, and it was a moment they wanted to last forever. They soon backed away, faces blushing bright red, as they stared at each other. Minato then spoke back.

"Because… I already have what I want," Minato said with a warm smile "You."

Fuuka's eyes slowly and surely had tears form in her eyes, as she couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a birthday miracle had just occurred. She immediately hugged Minato, as he kindly returned it. They stayed like this for a while, the warmth and love they felt from each other was so immense at the moment.

"Minato… I love you. I love you so much," Fuuka said as her voice trembled from the raw emotions she felt. "Ever since the day you saved me from that tower… I felt myself attracted to you. You're kind, smart, handsome, brave, and the nicest and most trustworthy person I've ever met. I was scared to tell you myself, my feelings for you but…you've now given me the courage to do so. I love you. Thank you for everything today, I really mean it!"

"I know you do. I wanted to cheer you up," Minato said, surprising Fuuka for a bit. "You seem kind of down lately. I can't blame you considering… what's been happening in our lives lately and what the future may hold,"

Fuuka went quiet as she nodded. Both their lives have changed drastically this year, changed in ways that no normal high school students would have to deal with. The two of them, along with certain others, had faced hardships that many normal people would struggle with, and with recent news concerning their struggles, it just seemed that the future held nothing but death and despair for them.

"You're right. I have been down lately. I guess… it's hard considering what we may or may not be up against in the future," Fuuka said, as she then sounded more sad as she recalled a painful memory. "Then recent events like… Shinjiro sempai's passing… if only-"

Minato hugged Fuuka tight to shush and calm her down as she now had tears of sadness form on her eyes. He gently held her as she cried her tears out. She eventually calmed down as he held her like this, warmly and with love.

"It's okay. I understand, but our friends are here for you. I'm here for you. Just know that." Minato said gently, as he wiped away her remaining tears, and she smiled. They held each other in this comforting embrace. Time passed as they both basked in the others warmth, enjoying the moment as much as they could. Fuuka let out a small yawn eventually, as she felt a bit sleepy from the feelings their warm embrace was giving them. Minato noticed this and decided to speak in response.

"We should head back now," Minato stated. Fuuka nodded, and soon the two were off, now holding hands. This was easily the best birthday she ever had, and one she would never forget. They were soon back at Iwatodai Dormitory, they were both now in front of the doors that led inside to it, Fuuka gave Minato another warm hug and a peck on his lips, he responded in kind, as this feeling of warmth, and love was what they both wanted from each other. They then entered and were greeted by the others.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUUKA!** " everyone else shouted happily (or barked in a Shiba Inu named Koromaru's case). Fuuka's face was filled with surprise and happiness, as each resident of the dorm held a birthday present. She saw a chocolate cake on the living room table and it had seventeen lit candles on it. Fuuka smiled as she thanked them all. Everyone sat around the table, and they all beckoned her to blow the candles out, but she wanted to do one thing first.

"Before I do that…I want to make a wish," Fuuka said quietly, they all nodded to her, she closed her eyes as she put her hands in a praying position once more. She wished the best for all her loved ones, especially the one that she had the strongest bond with, as she blew out the candles, and everyone cheered happily. Then, with one quick motion, Minato pecked Fuuka on her cheek, as she blushed with love. The others either chuckled or smiled softly. They had a feeling that the two would eventually become something more, as they constantly interacted with each other. It was a great and fun birthday event, as everyone celebrated it, peacefully.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's the end of this one-shot. What did you think? If you have any opinions, thoughts, criticisms, and anything in general, don't be afraid to share it. Also for those following my other story (The Universe vs The Master's Orders), keep in mind, that is still not done and will be continued right after this is out. Thank you all, and Happy Birthday to Fuuka, to anyone else that also shares this day, and have a Happy Holiday season!**


End file.
